Kiss with a Fist (Is Better Than None)
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: Everything in his life has changed and he has Sinbad to blame for it, but he doesn't even have the decency to be around for Judal to yell at him. Coward. [ending spoilers]


DEFINITE SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MAGI. please don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled!

anyway! written as a surprise gift for a friend who was really sad about how the ending of magi turned out ;D I know sinju isn't my normal ship but I had a lot of fun writing them, and honestly everyone deserves a happy ending~

* * *

Judal kicks the ground unhappily. Somehow it's still sinking in that Sinbad is gone for good. Somehow even after the world fought against him, he couldn't quite grasp it. They'd gone long times without seeing each other before, yeah, but never anything this permanent. He doesn't like it! Everything in his life has changed and he has Sinbad to blame for it, but he doesn't even have the decency to be around for Judal to yell at him.

Fucking coward.

He doesn't even know how to put his frustration into words and everything feels so unresolved; he _hates_ this. He wishes he could just blow off steam somewhere, but he can really only blow shit up in the rift now, and he doesn't wanna deal with Yunan's ancient ass.

Judal glances up at the night sky, full of twinkling stars and the terrifying void, and sighs. He's never much believed in wishing on stars, even less now that he's spent time in them, but he wishes things didn't feel so empty without Sinbad in the world. It's stupid. He's stupid. Everything's stupid.

One star in particular looks extra stupid, and Judal curses it with a vengeance. It's twinkling more than the others around it and almost looks like it's moving and getting bigger, but that can't be right. He narrows his eyes, trying to figure it out. Shit, it's actually moving. Not directly towards him, but he's not gonna ignore something like this. What if it's something he can take his anger out on?

He jumps into the air and follows it as it shoots across the sky, leaving a brilliant trail of light behind it. It's weird as hell, but at least he won't lose track of it.

It eventually crashes into an open field and Judal zips down to inspect. There's a lightly smoking crater with _something_ in it. No time like the present to see what it is!

Judal walks to the crater's edge and sees a body sprawled on the ground. Oh, yikes. He almost considers poking it with his staff first, but decides not to waste his time. He's not playing corpse removal. He'll just make sure it's dead before he heads out.

Judal skitters down into the crater to get a closer look, and on closer inspection, he sees what looks like very familiar hair. It shouldn't be possible, but he watches Sinbad groan and stir. He stares, frozen in place, as Sinbad slowly sits upright. He looks up and locks eyes with Judal, and there's silence as they stare at each other, a thousand unsaid things in the air between them. Judal struggles for words, feeling more and more like an idiot the longer the silence lasts, until he can't take it anymore.

"I hope the fall broke your stupid beautiful face," Judal blurts out, and he can see the disappointment in Sinbad's eyes. Well, too fucking bad for him. Judal's no good at being nice.

"Come now, is that really what you want to say to me," Sinbad asks, somehow sounding suave and attractive while beat up on the ground. This is so stupid. This shouldn't even be _possible_.

"Oh, you're right," Judal says, getting down to Sinbad's level to look at him better. He doesn't look like a hallucination. That's a good sign. "I hate you!"

"Wha-" Sinbad tries to say, even more confused now, but Judal yanks him into a kiss. _This_ is right, this angry, physical back and forth, Sinbad's hands on his waist and curling in his hair to keep him close. He somehow still tastes the same: like power and a fresh ocean breeze, and the familiarity hurts. How fucking dare he try to run away from this life? Judal isn't done with him yet.

They break apart, breathless and flushed. Somehow he's ended up in Sinbad's lap. There's another silence, but this is one Judal's proud of. He's finally rendered Sinbad speechless.

Sinbad opens his mouth again, and Judal punches him in the face.

"And _that's_ for thinking you could run away!" Judal says triumphantly. His fingers ache, but it was worth it for Sinbad's dumbfounded expression.

Sinbad has the good grace to finally look somewhat ashamed. "Sometimes, you have to do things for the greater good."

"Bull fucking shit. I've never cared about useless crap like that," Judal snaps at him. "You better not try to go anywhere again."

He shakes his head. "I don't plan on it."

Judal grins at him. "Good! Cause I'll fly back out to space and drag your sorry ass out of it if you pull something like this again."


End file.
